The Experimental Pathology Shared Resource brings a variety of services that require both the technology and expertise of anatomic pathology into a single administrative structure. Both acquisition of human pathological specimens and the processing of both human and murine tissues are provided by this service. In addition to providing routine histopathologic services, this facility provides resources and guidance to investigators whose special requirements make it necessary for them to oversee all stages of the tissue processing and serves as a resource to guide investigators who have little or no previous experience in working with whole tissues. The Experimental Pathology Shared Resource also provides access to specialized technology including, immunohistochemistry, murine cytogenetics, laser capture, quantitative morphometry and the preparation of tissue arrays. The core is administered by Dr. Basch, who provides both leadership and coordination of the various activities, but each of the components described below operates semi-autonomously.